


A/B/O starwars sex

by snickerdoodlecat0



Series: Star wars AO3 works [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0
Relationships: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan/Anakin/Ahsoka
Series: Star wars AO3 works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172999





	A/B/O starwars sex

Qui-Gon pulled out of his youngest omega, Ahsoka, his great grandpadawan, and slowly laid her down in the bed. Taking a look and his blond and red haired omegas smiled, both look fucked out and sedated, cum plugged up inside them. Using the force to summon a plug for Ahsoka, gently placed it inside her entrance before collapsing between the three. Tucking Ahsoke into his right, Anakin into his left, and Obi-Wan on top of him, to the chance to dose out. Now that they were actively trying to conceive the three omegas were hornier than ever and so sex happened everywhere. Gently dosing off smiled, it was going to be a very sexy week


End file.
